Curable organopolysiloxane compositions are widely used as protective agent compositions for electric and electronic components, but protective materials are required to demonstrate excellent self-adhesive properties toward substrate that are in contact during curing, from the perspective of durability and reliability. For example, the present applicants have proposed a curable organopolysiloxane composition that undergoes hydrosilylation reaction curing that contains an organopolysiloxane with a specific alkoxysilyl group and an alkenyl group in one molecule, with excellent adhesion toward unwashed aluminum diecast or the like, and that cures by heating to approximately 100° C. (Patent literature 1). Furthermore, the same document mentions that a titanium compound or the like can be used as a catalyst for promoting adhesion. However, the aforementioned curable organopolysiloxane composition is a hydrosilylation reaction curing composition, and curing will not occur unless heated to approximately 100° C., and there is still room for improvement for adhesion to various types of substrates.
On the other hand, the present applicants have proposed a room temperature curing silicone rubber composition that jurors at room temperature by contact with moisture in the air and that demonstrates favorable adhesion to substrates that are in contact during curing, wherein the room temperature curable silicone rubber composition contains a diorganopolysiloxane with a specific alkoxysilyl group such as a group containing trimethoxysilyl ethyl, an organopolysiloxane that does not contain an alkoxysilyl group or a hydroxyl group, alkoxysilane which is a cross-linking agent, or a hydrolysate thereof, and a condensation reaction catalyst (Patent literature 2). However, the room temperature curable silicone rubber composition of patent document 2 has insufficient curing rate at room temperature, and there is still room for improvement for adhesion to various types of substrates.